


Florid

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [631]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs really doesn't care about clothes. Abby should know this. Yet, this still happens.





	Florid

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/22/2001 for the word [florid](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/22/florid).
> 
> florid  
> Flushed with red; of a lively reddish color.  
> Excessively ornate; flowery; as, "a florid style; florid eloquence."
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #305 Turn.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Florid

“Isn’t it amazing?” Abby prodded as Gibbs appeared as expected in her lab, executing a florid turn to show off her outfit.

Gibbs stared at the outfit and didn’t see anything particularly special about it. “It’s fine, Abbs. My evidence?”

Abby stomped her feet and pouted. “Fine? This is a one of a kind Yohji Hamamoto embroidered top and matching skirt. How can you say it is only fine?”

“It’s great, Abbs. My evidence?” Gibbs tried. He’d never really understood what women wanted him to say about their clothes. They looked like clothes to him.

Abby glared at him. “You’ll have to do better than that, mister.”

“Abby, my evidence.” Gibbs no nonsense tone made it clear she better tell him what she knew.

Abby pouted as she turned around to pull up the info she had for Gibbs, “Fine, but you’re in trouble, mister.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
